


Alone Together

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut and puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

The storm passed, leaving the cabin encased in snow. Ray had stopped railing uselessly against the generator failure, at last, and was now lying loose-limbed on the bed, his hair and skin glowing in the warm light from the lantern as Fraser closed his hands on Ray's bony hips, and licked and sucked a path across his belly.

The book of retold Inuit legends that Fraser had been reading fell to the floor with a thump, and Ray's eyes flickered open, blurry and lust-glazed. He stretched sinuously, arching up so his erection bumped Fraser's jaw, and then relaxed and let his eyes fall shut again. He was indulging Fraser, letting him set the pace. They had all the time in the world.

Fraser thought about the sun forsaking the earth for half the year—about Ceres and Demeter, Orpheus and Eurydice, Leopold and Loeb—and closed his eyes, too, breathing in Ray and their used sheets—laundry was too much of a production at this time of year to bother with often—and the sweet wood smoke from the stove in the next room. He decided once again never to let Ray go. Ray who had followed Fraser here to the belly of night, who was prepared to share the long winters with him in their small ark-like cabin, alone while impossible snowstorms muffled the rest of creation.

Just as he thought that, a pitiful whine sounded from the other room. Ray's stomach tensed, muscles not as distinct as they'd once been, but still there, etched beneath golden skin, and a V of light hair. "Bonnie?" he asked.

Fraser lifted his head. "Clyde."

Ray frowned, listening intently. The whine sounded again. "Clyde," he agreed.

"It'll be both of them soon enough." Fraser rested his forehead on Ray's thigh, and curled his hand around Ray's thick heavy cock, savoring its soft skin, its reassuring heat and pulse.

"They'll settle down." Ray was a little breathless but apparently determined to keep up his end of the conversation as long as he could.

Fraser slid his hand slowly along the length of the shaft and back again. "You think so?" He leaned over and licked its head, teasing.

"Uh-huh." Ray was fighting a losing battle.

Fraser smiled to himself, and reached for the lubricant. A few seconds later, his hand was moving freely along Ray's cock, slip and slide, skin on hot, intimate skin.

He trailed his free hand up the inside of Ray's thigh, toward his balls. "You think they'll sleep through the night, tonight?" he asked, conversationally, and then made a circle with his lips and enclosed Ray's cock in his mouth, smoothing the taut skin with his tongue and enjoying his warm salty taste, mixed with the artificial bite of lubricant.

Ray groaned loudly and fisted his hands in the sheets. "Oh yeah." He rolled his hips, apparently trying to speed up the proceedings.

A second later, there was a high-pitched bark from the room next door.

Fraser ignored it, his eyes fixed on what he could see of Ray's face from this angle. It was astounding, sometimes, to live with a man, to work together to survive, to talk every day, eat, sleep and argue—to know someone so intimately, to take him for granted, almost, and still, at moments such as these, to be caught off-guard by his beauty, suddenly strange. To feel a hot rush of desire shoot through one's stomach. How was the attraction not all used up by now? How could this still feel so urgent, so new?

Fraser increased the suction on Ray's cock, needing to convey his feelings. Ray groaned again, long and vibrant.

Two puppies yelped and cried.

Ray's eyes fluttered open again, alive with humor. "I think they're singing along. Maybe we should—?"

Fraser raised his head, letting Ray's cock slip from his mouth, and moved up the bed, kissing his nipple, his shoulder, his hands reveling in glorious skin. "They're sled dogs, Ray. Not pets."

Ray nodded and curved his fingers around Fraser's neck, warm against the skin, pulling him close so their mouths were barely an inch apart. "Anyway, Dief's out there," he murmured, as though to reassure himself.

"He's probably sleeping through it," replied Fraser, ignoring the canine crying. The puppies were safe and warm, and needed nothing but to get used to having only each other for company. Fraser put them out of his mind and kissed Ray, hungrily. He wrapped his arms tight around him, trapping both their erections between them. "Do you want to check on them?"

It was wicked to suggest it just as Ray's breathing had begun to quicken. As though a switch had been thrown, Ray was hot and needy now. Impatient and focused. Fraser thrilled to the signs, moaning with pleasure when Ray's hand moved over his buttocks with confidence borne of familiarity, and stroked over Fraser's hole.

The puppies grew louder, more desperate. Fraser was only vaguely aware of them, his attention snared by Ray's lithe body moving against his, friction and heat and excitement coming together. Sweat breaking out on skin. The slide and rasp of thighs rubbing. It was unbearably good. Something trembled inside him, overcome with emotion, and he dug his fingers into Ray's back and his buttock and held on.

Ray's finger pressed in, eliciting a shout of pleasure from Fraser, who no longer knew whether to push forward or back.

A frenzy of yelping answered, and young paws scrabbled at the door.

Ray twisted away, laughing, and shouted, "Calm down! Jeez! There's nothing to be frightened of! We're okay! Go! To! Sleep!"

Fraser huffed a laugh, and rolled them both so Ray was on top, his weight bearing down deliciously. His finger slid free. Fraser spread his legs and pulled back with his hips, and Ray pressed his open mouth to Fraser's neck, gripped Fraser's shoulder, and pushed his cock into him, slowly, painfully, exactly right.

They groaned in concert, and the puppies barked and the bed creaked, all together creating a symphony of urgency, of tension that built and built and demanded release. Ray was shaking, half with laughter. He bit Fraser's neck, and thrust in, thrust in. "Next time, I'm going to muzzle them," he muttered, and ran his thumb over Fraser's mouth, the skin rough and true.

Fraser shook his head from side to side on the pillow, his body strung with pleasure and need, and gasped, "Next time—the barn."

"Us or them?" teased Ray, and leaned up so he could take Fraser's cock in his hand. Fraser groaned again, helpless, and gave himself over to Ray, surrendering everything. His orgasm broke through him, and he stiffened for a long moment, gasped, opening himself to every nuance, every iota of connection. Dark heat swelled, then turned to light.

He sprawled back on the bed as Ray had done only a quarter hour before, and Ray kissed him sloppily, his mouth tugged away again and again by the tide of his thrusts, which grew harder, deeper.

Fraser moved with him and watched him, watched his orgasm take him, shaking him. Their eyes met, and then their lips, speaking without words.

The puppies were still crying and whimpering.

Ray collapsed on Fraser for a good long minute, and then pulled out slowly. "I'll give them a drink," he said, reaching for his robe. "You want anything?"

Fraser caught his wrist and brought it to his lips. He kissed the soft skin there. "A glass of water," he said huskily.

Ray leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. "You got it."

* * *

[My fic on delicious](http://delicious.com/fic_by_china_shop)

  
[Feedback](mailto:deafhalfwolf@gmail.com) and/or comments on [livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/out_of_con_txt/4807.html) are always welcome.  


**Author's Note:**

> For geekwriter143, for Out of Con.Txt.
> 
> Thanks to Sageness for beta.


End file.
